deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. He is a telekinetic possessing psychic powers who hails from an apocalyptic future. He travels back in time and uses his powers in hopes of saving the place he calls home. He has fought Trunks in both an episode of One Minute Melee and DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Silver The Hedgehog Vs Axl * Bowser Jr. vs Silver * Silver vs Celebi * Crono vs. Silver the Hedgehog * Dark Bowser VS Silver * Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Dialga VS Silver (Completed) * Dio Brando vs Silver the Hedgehog * Ermac VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Flame Hyenard vs Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog vs Galen Marek (Completed) * Frisk VS Silver * Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) vs Silver the Hedgehog * Silver Vs. Lucario * Silver vs Lucina * Silver vs Wario * Mages VS Silver the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo (Completed) * Ness vs Silver (Completed) * Omega Ranger VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Overlord Mao vs. Silver The Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Silver VS Rosalina * Silver VS Shulk * Tatsumaki vs. Silver the Hedgehog * Silver VS Terminator (Completed) * Trunks vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog vs. Hovernyan * [[Waluigi vs Silver|'Waluigi vs Silver']] (Completed) * Silver The Hedgehog vs Spiderman 2099 (Completed) Battle Royale * Futuristic Character Battle Royale (Completed) * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) (Completed) * Time Traveler Battle Royale With Blaze the Cat * Silver and Blaze vs Robin and Lucina Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bardock * Goku Black * Hit * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony) *Saturn Girl (DC Comics) History No matter the circumstances, the story of Silver the Hedgehog always starts from the future. The future is in danger. Silver, not wanting to live in an apocalyptic world, travels back in time to stop these threats to the world, becoming a strong ally of Sonic and his friends. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs Abilities *Psychokinesis **Telekinesis *High Physical Durability *Super Speed *Spin dash *Homing Attack *Dash *Enhanced Jump *Flight *Energy Manipulation *Pulse Projection *Telepathy *Vertigo Inducement *Energy Burst *Paralysis Inducement **This can help make robots and other types of machines short-circuit *Can stun others telekinetically *Spatial Manipulation & Intangibility *Teleportation *Time Travel *Time Manipulation **Time Travel on his own by using Chaos Control: http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/enjoy/image/wallpaper_042_silver_02_pc.png Super Form *1000% power increase *Automatic flight *Nigh-invincibilty *Stronger Psychokenisis *Has a time limit, which is extended by collecting rings Feats *Traveled 200 Years Back From the Future *Defeated Solaris, w/ help from Sonic and Shadow *Can fly at over mach 2 speeds *Fought both Sonic and Shadow to standstills *Held his own against Enerjak *With his psychokinesis, he was able to gather large quantities of debris and wreckage and form it all into a massive ball with which he chucked at Sonic in an attempt to mow him down and crush him with it, but he ultimately ended up being the one crushed under all the debris and managed to survive no less. **The estimated value for the total mass of this ball is a bit of a variable, but it's no doubt likely hundreds of tons bare minimum to thousands of tons at maximum, and this thing also kept up with Sonic, so the kinetic energy could yield impressive results. Weaknesses *Naive *Inexperienced *Has a certain aura of arrogance *Insecure when left alone *His psychic powers have limits *Can be reckless ** Exemplified by how he leaves himself open for attack when levitating multiple objects or after throwing them in Sonic Generations. Gallery Super_silver_final.png|Super Silver Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg 9CE467CE-BB2E-4F91-A178-914500F70C19.jpeg|Telekinesis Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants